Todo por pisar un barco
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Hazel siempre ha sido más fuerte de lo que aparenta, pero si hay algo que puede con ella, es sin duda navegar en barco. Este fic participa en el reto especial Medias Naranjas, del foro El Monte Olimpo.


_Este reto participa en el reto especial __Medias Naranjas,__ del foro __El Monte Olimpo._

_Disclairmer: Los personajes pertenecen a Riordan, por algo los creó._

* * *

><p>Hazel había salido corriendo hacia el baño más cercano. No soportaba navegar, se mareaba inmediatamente. Aunque eso no era tan malo, era soportable. Pero lo que ya no aguantaba era cuando el mareo lograba llegar al punto de hacerla vomitar.<p>

Como esta vez.

Hazel recorría tranquilamente un pasillo del Argo II cuando su estómago se amotinó y la obligó a cambiar de rumbo para poder llegar a un baño antes de que su comida terminase de subirle por la gargante. Por suerte, Hazel ganó esa carrera por una fracción de segundo.

Después de vaciar por completo el estómago, Hazel tiró de la cadena para que el vómito viajara lejos a través de las cañerías. Se enjuagó la boca con agua fresca del grifo para deshacerse del amargo sabor de la bilis que se había quedado pegado en su garganta y la irritaba.

Cuando el desagradable sabor desapareció considerablemente, se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared, las rodillas levantadas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas. No quería arriesgarse a que le diesen más arcadas y tuviese que volver al baño ipso facta. Aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de poder levantarse por culpa del mareo constante, que parecía negarse a abandonarla y hacía que todo a su alrededor diese vueltas demasiado deprisa.

-Hazel, ¿te encuentras bien?

La hija de Plutón estaba demasiado hundida en su profundo mareo y no se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia humana hasta que le habló. Con el mareo martilleándole la cabeza todavía, separó la cara de las rodillas y elevó la vista para toparse con la mirada preocupada de Jasin Grace. El hijo de Júpiter se encontraba acuclillado frente a ella con el entrecejo fruncido por la inquietud.

-¿Estás bien? -Volvió a preguntar Jason- Te he visto salir corriendo de repente y. . .

-Tranquilo, solo tenía que. . . -Hazel se sujetó la cabeza con una mano y cerró los ojos durante un segundo. El mareo era demasiado fuerte- Tenía que _devolver_.

-Tienes mala cara. Ven, necesitas que te dé un poco el aire.

Hazel quería asentir, pero se sentía demasiado atosigada por el mareo como para hacerlo. Jason la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y la cogió por los hombros para evitar que se cayese de bruces contra el suelo o chocase con alguna pared. Hazel quería andar por ella misma, pero se sentía tan débil frente al mareo que tuvo que dejarse guiar.

El hijo de Júpiter la ayudó a andar por los pasillos hasta sacarla a la desierta cubierta, donde el viento fresco y limpio se estrelló contra ellos de inmediato, acariciándoles cada centímetro del cuerpo e inundándoles con el inconfundible olor a agua salada. Hazel se sintió un poco mejor. Se acercó a la barandilla y se apoyó en ella. Dejando caer todo su peso.

Era una noche magnífica, fresca sin llegar al punto de helar, con una suave brisa marina y el sonido del rítmico golpeteo constante de las olas del mar, que chocaban contra el casco del barco y rompían en blanca espuma salada, cuyo olor inundaba el aire.

Pese aquello, Hazel no podía disfrutar del ambiente por culpa del maldito mareo del que no podía librarse gracias al constante valanceo del barco cada vez que lo tocaba una ola. La hija de Plutón tenía la cara desfigurada en una mueca que delataba lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Jason pudo apreciarlo.

El chico se dio cuenta de que su intento por ayudar a Hazel había resultado en vano. Un sentimiento de impotencia le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se acercó hasta apoyarse en la barandilla a su lado. Le acarició la espalda dulcemente para infundirle ánimos. No sabía qué más hacer. El viento no había logrado mucho y el constante vaivén del barco sobre las olas no ayudaba en nada.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Jason-, creía que si subías a cubierta se te pasaría.

-No te preocupes. -La voz de Hazel sonaba como un jadeo pronunciado- Siempre que piso un barco pasa. Gracias por intentarlo.

La mano de Jason dejó de acariciarle la espalda a Hazel cuando una idea acudió a su cerebro nada más escuchar lo que había dicho la hija de Plutón. _Siempre que piso un barco pasa._ El chico tuvo un breve segundo de duda, pero no tardó en rendirse a su idea.

La mano del chico se había quedado parada sobre los homóplatos de Hazel. No sabía por qué, pero cuando la mano de Jason dejó de acariarle la espalda se molestó, aunque se le pasó cuando Jason deslizó la mano hasta su cintura, y la envolvió con el brazo.

Hazel contuvo el aliento y se sonrojó. No entendía por qué, pero lo hizo. El corazón se le aceleró. Casi podía jurar que iba más deprisa que Arion. Sintió que los pies se separaban de la cubierta y flotaba en el aire. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que estaba volando.

Jason la hacía volar, literalmente. El chico se elevó más alto, dejando el Argo II atrás en pocos segundos. Hazel se aferró al hijo de Júpiter con fuerza por miedo a caerse. El viento marino recorría con fuerza las alturas y silbando en los oídos de la hija de Plutón.

Hazel cerró los ojos con fuerza y aumentó el agarré de sus brazos alrededor de Jason. El viento pasaba silbándole en los oídos, como si la estuviese _saludando_ y le mecía la ropa y el pelo.

-¿Estás mejor?

Hazel abrió los ojos y miró los azules írises de Jason, que la observaban con curiosidad. Pensó en qué se refería el chico, hasta que se acordó de su mareo. Ya no sentía náuseas. Se sentía bien ahí arriba, surcando los cielos con Jason. Se sonrojó nada más pensarlo.

-Si. -Gritó contra el viento. Jason esbozó una sonrisa que le pareció tierna. Tal vez fuesen imaginaciones suyas, pero sintió que el viento ya no era tan frío, ahí, junto a Jason.

Jason la acunó entre sus brazos. El gesto relajó a Hazel y su agarre sobre el chico se suavizó. Era hija de Plutón y sabía moverse perfectamente bajo tierra, pero por esa vez, sintió que el viento era su elemento. El viento y Jason.

Se olvidó de todo. Se olvidó del Argo II y todos sus tripulantes, sus amigos. Durante ese momento para Hazel sólo existían ella y Jason. Jason y ella. Los dos en el aire, lejos de Piper y Frank. El remordimiento le gritaba que estaba mal, pero un nuevo sentimiento lo acalló. El cálido sentimiento que despertaba el hijo de Júpiter había despertado en ella.

* * *

><p><em>1.095 palabras sin contar el disclaimer, el aviso y la nota de autora.<em>

_Cuando me dieron a Jason pensaba que me resultaría fácil hacer un fic sobre Hazel y él, pero llegó un momento en que se me complicó la cosa. De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado este intento de romance._


End file.
